This invention pertains to kindling, and more particularly to chemically treated kindling and a process for the production thereof.
Currently, various types of fire kindlers are available for use in starting fires in home fireplaces, charcoal grills, campfires, and the like. Some of these fire kindlers are suitable for starting fires if there is no wind or gusts, or if the material to be burned, for example, wood or charcoal briquettes, is dry or has been recently cut or purchased, respectively. If such is the case, the user generally is required to apply a liquid flammable such as kerosene or charcoal lighter in aiding the ignition of the fire kindler to start the fire. Obviously, these particular fire kindlers are undesirable if an outside fire is intended to be started in windy conditions, the material to be burned is wet, or relatively old. In addition, the necessity of having to use a flammable liquid presents a hazard to the user and those around him.
Generally, fire kindlers are made of a combustible material coated or saturated with one or a combination of various substances, for example, rosin, tallow, varnish, turpentine, and the like. These fire kindlers may not only burn too rapidly to start a fire, but some are toxic, thereby rendering them a potential hazard to small children. Further, these fire kindlers also possess a distinct smell or odor, either before or during burning, which leaves an undesirable odor in the home or may leave a peculiar taste to the food cooked by the fire started therewith.
Other fire kindlers, besides being coated or saturated with the above or similar substances, are coated on their outer surfaces with sawdust or like materials to increase their kindling characteristics. However, these loose coatings of sawdust and like materials are messy, and generally do not remain adhered to the outer surface over long periods of time, thereby diminishing their fire starting capability.
Further undesirable characteristics associated with other fire kindlers are that they are designed to ignite quickly and burn rapidly, which is satisfactory in no-wind conditions or with combustible material which is dry. Should wind conditions exist or the combustible material be wet or otherwise hard to burn, a large volume of fire kindler is required to begin the fire. Also, some fire kindlers require an aid in assisting their ignition, such as a wick or other type of lighting aid.
Other disadvantages may exist with fire kindlers, particularly when the fire is intended to be started outside in adverse weather conditions, in that they will not light or stay lit when wet from rain or snow. Again, this is an undesirable feature for outdoor campers, ice fishermen, and other outdoor sportsmen.
Attempts have been made to increase the fire kindling characteristics, particularly for use in outdoor adverse weather conditions. One such attempt is to coat or saturate the fire kindler with a flammable material or substance which will, upon being heated, drip and fall on the combustible material to be burned and on the bottom surface of the container containing the combustible material, for example, the bottom of a charcoal grill. The drippings then ignite to assist in starting the fire.
A particularly disadvantageous feature associated with fire kindlers utilizing drippings of flammable material is that some of the drippings may not ignite during the existence of the fire, and will then pose potential fire hazards later on, especially if some of the drippings should fall on clothing or other objects or equipment.
In view of the above disadvantages, it is clear that there still exists a need for improved fire kindling.